Love Gives You Hell
by ZionX
Summary: Ren over heard kyoko confessing her love to Sho and he turned into Cain and went to a bar. President called Kyoko for help on getting Cain out of there before he gets in trouble... with a little taste of humor and romance... SPOILER! ch164...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_Hello everyone... This is my first one shot ever... So I hope you'll like it... reviews are very much welcome... ^_^ so... please enjoy!_

Love Gives You Hell

Ren was outside the door of the Love Me Section locker room. He was about to knock to ask Kyoko if she needed a ride home, when he heard someone talking inside. He stopped and listened.

"Sho I still love you. Please take me back." Ren froze. He knew that voice too well to mistake it for someone else, and he also heard what she just said clear as day for it to have been his imagination.

"I'll do anything for you, Sho. So just please take me back." These words echoed in Ren's mind as he felt his world crumbled down and the ground gave out. Then it was all black. Tsuruga Ren has left the building or maybe just in his mind. Before he knew it, he was Cain, dressed like Cain and was in a bar drinking scotch. Except Cain was not like the usual Cain anymore. He was the dark, cruel Cain without the love for his dear sister.

* * *

Kyoko was about to go home when she got a call from the president, asking her to go to his office immediately. There, she was seated across the president and a very tensed and worried Yashiro.

"Mogami-kun, have you seen Ren tonight in LME?" The president asked with a very serious expression. Kyoko shook her head as an answer.

"So, you don't have any idea why he was so angry, he had the demon lord look?" Yashiro asked with an extremely worried expression. Kyoko's eyes widened when Yashiro mentioned the demon lord look and flinched when she imagined that look of Ren. Kyoko couldn't say anything. She was surprised and worried. "We stopped by here for me to pick up his new offers. Then, we'll go straight home but when I got back to the car, he wasn't there. When I turned around to look for him, he was walking towards me with a killing aura and a demon lord look on his face. I called out to him but he didn't respond. He just went inside his car and drove off. So I called the president immediately and informed him." Yashiro explained while biting his nails.

"I had Sebastian tracked him down and followed as soon as I heard from Yashiro. He said that Ren is in a bar right now and he looks like he's in Cain-mode." The president informed them. "The reason I called you here, Mogami-kun, is to help us get Ren out of there before he gets into trouble."

"B-but, President, What can I do? He's my sempai. He'll never listen to me, especially when he's Cain right now." Kyoko said with a worried face.

"Mogami-kun, you won't go there as you are right now. Cain only listens to only one person, and that's Setsuka." The president explained.

* * *

When Kyoko was done dressing up as Setsuka, all three of them went into the president's flashy limo and were on there way to a bar where a man with a demon lord look and a killing aura was sitting with a glass of scotch in his hand. _Oh that's very refreshing to know. _Kyoko thought sarcastically. _I might as well be ready to be eaten alive or be beaten to death. _

"Kyoko-chan, are you sure you really don't know what upset Ren?" Yashiro asked worriedly. "Maybe he went to talk to you or ask you if you need a ride home. Are you sure you really didn't saw him?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No. I didn't saw him. I was in the Love Me Section locker room the whole time when I got to LME." She said as the air around her went dark.

Before she knew it, they arrived outside the bar. "Wish me luck. I think I really need it." Kyoko said to the president and Yashiro. Then she closed her eyes and got into character. Setsuka opened her eyes and went out of the limo happily. She was excited to go see her nii-sama. She swayed her hips as she walked inside the bar and stopped for a minute to look around for her beloved nii-sama. She saw him at the bar with a glass of scotch in his hand, looking grim. _I just had to get him out of here and into the limo which was parked a block away and off they go, _she reminded herself. She approached him and hugged his back.

The people inside the bar thought she was crazy for just getting close to Cain, much less hugged the dangerous man. She leaned into his ear and whispered lovingly, "Nii-sama, it's time to go home." She waited for him to respond but he didn't do anything. So, she unwound her arms from his body and went to face him. She was at his left side when Cain turned to her and glared at her. His eyes were black and it pierced through her well being. She can't move; she was paralyzed by his glare. She can't think. She can't say anything. She can only stare back at his eyes and silently begged for him to let her go. But he didn't broke eye contact and got up.

He leaned down to her face just inches away. Then he suddenly lifted her up with both hands on her waist and put her on his shoulders. She was too stunned to say anything and too scared to protest when they went the opposite the direction from the front exit. They went out through the back door of the bar and into a deserted dark alley. He sat her down to the ground and pinned her to the wall with his body. Then he glared at her again and she flinched. She just couldn't sense the love of his brother for her. His glare was just too cold and piercing. "C-cain nii-san, w-what's wrong?" He took a little step back from her but put his hands on the wall on both side of her head. Then he lowered his head and stared at the ground.

_He looked at her with a pained and almost pleading expression for a second but his face turned hard and dark again. "What's wrong?" He asked his voice filled with pain and anger. He doesn't want to blow up on Kyoko but then her pleading voice saying those five words echoed earlier echoed in his mind and he snapped. "You want to know what's wrong? YOU! What's wrong with you? You still love that bastard after all of what he's done to you? Didn't you swear revenge on him? I thought you hated him so much that you also swear not to fall in love ever again. Were all of that lies? D'you love getting hurt so much? Are you a masochist or something?"_

That was what Ren wanted to say but he just can't say it to her. Cain also can't handle saying that to his precious little sister. Kuon also can't handle the painful feeling. Emperor of the night isn't just in the mood to come out. All of them can't handle the pain and emotions anymore so he turned into someone who can handle or who has no feelings of pain or love, BJ. He looked up to his prey with a killing intent.

Setsuka trembled under BJ's gaze. She knew that the man in front of her wasn't her beloved nii-sama anymore. In her time as Setsuka she saw this man in front of her many times as they filmed. She couldn't handle this man and Setsuka's soul can't stay in her body for much longer if his under this man's glare. Mio was only interested in Katsuki, so she didn't had a choice but to turn into the girl who has extremely bored that she would do anything for entertainment, Natsu.

She stopped trembling as her lips curved up into a seductive smile. Now, BJ was intrigued. His little bunny stopped shaking and was now seductively smiling at her. He didn't sense any fear from her anymore. He only saw amusement in her eyes. It was a little odd for little girls her age not to be afraid of him. He let out his killing aura full force on her but she didn't even flinch or blink. Natsu just continue smiling and checked him out from head to toe. Then she bit her lower lip. "Aren't your feeling stuffy and hot in your clothes?" Natsu asked. "I bet we can find a room to ourselves nearby and let your hidden muscles taste fresh air and do a little exercise that you and I will both enjoy."

"Where'd the little bunny go?" BJ asked as if he didn't hear Natsu's bold invitation. BJ just enjoy torturing people, especially if they feel fear and they tremble and begged and cry out in pain.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean my silly little master? She just went to sleep for a while." Natsu was a bit offended that BJ was more interested in her master. "I don't like her at all. Just a while ago in her locker room, she was making a fuss about something in her script. It was so pathetic." It was so not like Natsu to be insecure and make her master sound bad in front of this man. Maybe, Natsu was feeling jealousy for the first time that she can't control what she say and do. This dangerous man was just her type and she wants him all to herself.

BJ froze. Ren inside him was wide awake now, but he was still in character. He was so curious what Natsu was talking about. He was sure she was talking about Kyoko when she was still in the locker room. "Why was it so pathetic?" He blurted out.

"Oh, you're interested?" She had a mixture of a smile and a scowl. "I won't give it for free, you know." Now, she smirked as she trailed her hands from his chest to his neck. "Kiss me and I'll tell you."

Ren inside couldn't refuse the offer so he forced BJ to take the offer. He kissed her passionately and roughly which Natsu loved. So she kept her end of the bargain.

"_Sho, I still love you. Please take me back." She said with pleading eyes. "I'll do anything for you, Sho. So just please take me back." She continued to beg and kneeled down in front of someone she imagined being this 'Sho'. (But no one's actually there. She's alone in the room. She just imagined it.) The room was silent as her face turned from pleading to dark and furious face. She stood up swiftly and furiously threw the script to the floor. "What the hell is this?" She shouted. "Why does the other character's name have to be the same as that bastard's? And why must I beg him to take me back? UGH! My character's so stupid!" She continued grumbling. Her character was a vengeful villain. Her character likes this 'Sho' character so much. 'Sho' and her character were children of wealthy businessmen and their parents promised to let them marry each other. They were close since they were children ad her character assumed that they were already lovers. But now that they were in high school, 'Sho' found someone else and loved her very much. Her character turned evil because of jealousy and did some evil things. But she still loves him very much that's why she was begging him. _

Ren was exasperated. _What the f***? I can't believe I went through hell for just a misunderstanding! But on the bright side, at least I got to kiss her…_

So people, the lesson is: Eavesdropping is dangerous to your health or maybe your heart? Or mind? LOL ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_The meaning of JTC is at the bottom… You'll understand it, once you finished reading the story…_

JTC

Kyoko and the people around her where startled by the terrible sounds of screeching of the tires and the unusual shrieks and screams of people. She looked to where the sounds were coming from. When someone mentioned the Dark Moon filming and if there was and accident, her hand instinctively flew to her Princess Rosa necklace. And when their director ran to find out what was happening, she wanted to bolt after him or maybe even run faster him and arrive at the destination first. Her whole body shook as she held back her desires and impulsive actions.

Amamiya clearly noticed her body's honest reactions and told her that no one would be mad at her if she went. She didn't protest. She just bowed and ran like her life depended on it. Well, maybe it was so, but it would seem that would be unconsciously for Kyoko, the oblivious one and the girl who swore of love. She didn't think of anything, she just ran and ran.

When she arrived, there were a lot people crowding around the whole area. She couldn't see past it and find out from the afar what had happened but she was feeling that it wasn't very good. She moved her way in the crowd. Squeezing and ducking and crawling her way through, just to be sure that nothing had happened to her sempai or Setsu's beloved Cain-niisan. After a long and hard time, she finally came out of the crowd and stood in the front line. There were already yellow caution keep out tapes and uniform people barricading the crowd. She walked to the side because one of the uniformed people was blocking her line of sight.

When she had a better view, the first thing she saw was a badly damaged and upside down car in front of her. And to make it worse, there was a little pool of blood on the concrete road on the driver's side. Her knees immediately gave out. Her knees and bottom flopped to the ground as a tear slid down her cheek gently and quietly. _H-how could this have happened? He said he wasn't doing anything dangerous. He promised. _She was in denial of believing her sempai was badly hurt or worse, gone. _I know I should have made that stupid omamori. This wouldn't have happened. It's my entire fault for being so stubborn about it. _She was filled with regret and pain in her heart. It was as if someone had ripped her heart out and left her there to bleed and die. Or someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water on her. Or someone turned all the lights off in her life because in her eyes, all became black and white. And the words "It's my entire fault" echoed in her heart.

She blinked the tears that were clouding her vision. _T-tears? _She thought, confused. _I-i-i'm c-crying? W-wa-why am I crying? Why does it hurt so much? Why am I like this? _She rubbed the tears away from her eyes, wishing they would stop. But the pain she feels inside kept making her tears flow out of her eyes.

"…chan…ko-chan. KYOKO-CHAN!" Yashiro shouted in the crying girls ears. He had been trying to get her attention since he noticed her. He saw one of the uniformed people on the side having a hard time on a crying fan, but when sunlight touched the orangey hair, Yashiro immediately went to check if she was really Kyoko. She flinched at the loud shout. She turned to Yashiro and her face expressed her unspoken questions. He bent to her ear. "Ren is at that ambulance over there. I think its okay for you to see him. Director Ogata is near the ambulance and I think he'd understand if it's you."

Without hesitation or asking if Yashiro was sure it was okay, she literally flew to the ambulance that Ren was inside of. One of the uniformed people tried to run after Kyoko and stop her but Yashiro assured the man that she was one of the casts and it was okay. Director Ogata, Kijema and the female lead of Dark Moon, who was outside the open back door of the ambulance, felt a gust of wind and wondered what it was that, flew nearby them. But the next thing they heard and saw in front of them startled and confused them.

"NII-SAN!" Kyoko or it should Setsu called out. She accidentally pushed the medic that was examining Ren inside the ambulance towards the front of the vehicle. "Are you okay? Are you hurt badly?" She cupped his face and looked around his head and face for signs of injuries. "Oh, thank God, your face isn't damaged." She moved to his neck and his naked chest and to his. There were little cuts and bruises on her torso and arms but it wasn't anything serious. Then she faced him and pointed a finger in front of his face. "You said, no you promised, you weren't going to do anything dangerous."

"I wasn't." Ren answered defensively and automatically before he could stop himself, even though he was still very surprised to see Kyoko there and acting so concerned about him. But he was more surprised when she called him 'nii-san.' It broke all his colorful assumptions that she was there as Kyoko and was so worried about him.

"Then, why were you involved in a car stunt accident just now, and with all this bruises and cuts." She scolded him. "You're lucky you weren't hurt so badly. Are you sure you're really okay?"

The three people outside the van were frozen when Yashiro finally arrived at the scene. They all have the same train of confused thoughts. _Did Kyoko-chan just called Tsuruga-san, Nii-san? Why is she calling him that? Did their relationship moved up from sempai to nii-san? And why is Kyoko-chan acting like this? Is there something between them that I don't know? _And so on…

"Do you need a smoke, nii-san? Or a drink?" The three, now four, watched the two inside still frozen in the same spot and position. Yashiro who just arrived and realized what was happening did the only thing he could do to cover this up. He quickly shut the doors of the ambulance and turned to the three.

"I think it's better to give them a little privacy, don't you think?" Yashiro said and laughed nervously.

But the three people's minds were racing of confusion. _Tsuruga Ren? Nii-san, again? Smoke? As in cigarette? Tsuruga Ren, the gentleman, smokes? And Kyoko-chan innocently asked him if he needs a smoke or a drink… What the hell is going on?_

Yashiro will really need to do some major damage control. Maybe, spray them some memory eraser would do just fine. If only it exist.

_But I think the lesson here is to not Jump into Conclusions… It could take a good few years out of your already so short life or maybe add wrinkles to your beautiful face, or just hurt you so badly it could affect your life so strongly… or maybe hurt other people and make matters more complicated and worse, you know… and many more…_

_JTC – Jumping To Conclusions…_

_Hope you enjoyed it… Thank you for Reading… ^_^_


End file.
